onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super-Human Speed
Conditions I got ahead of myself when I allowed Sanji and Brook to join this list... ... Okay the reason for anyone being classified as "Super Human Speed" is if: #They know any Soru techniques #Their DF allows it - so far only two have which is Enel's and Luffy's. Enel's becase he could move at the speed of light thanks to the lightning bit and Luffy thanks to Gear 2. #Anyone who has been noted for moving faster then the eye can follow. The conditions to be on the list are a lot less if you will note... And Sanji, Brook and everyone else in the series has yet to make it. Okay, Brook can move his legs fast, yes, but his progression over distance is still not faster then the eye can follow. Zoro arguably could be, but he still isn't moving his actualy body faster then the eye can follow... Just parts of him to create Asura. Sanji has NOT displayed any arguable signs of Superspeed. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Someone added Kizaru, yep, that counts there is no mistake on that one. I just added Batholomew Kuma since his shockwave (paw paw whatever) moves him fast too. --One-Winged Hawk 08:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :But what about the numerous times in which Sanji was able evade of face attacks head-on (i.e. like when he evaded Absalom's dead man's hands while carrying Nami and traversing quickly behind their attacker) is htat not a form of super-human speed? ::The conditions are strict with it. Unless it breaks that limit which Soru, Shakushi, Gear Second and those DFs have it doesn't count. Theres fast, then theres Super fast. I can't explain it any other way besides that. It goes back to the fav. example I use with Brook; he is fast but not fast enough. The only other way we can change it is if Oda states a technique is on par with another listed technique (like Kuro's move is on par with Soru). :-/ ::BTW you didn't sign your post with "~~~~". Ah... I get fed up with saying that. -- 11:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Well I just watched movie 9 last night, and I would say Wapol's brother, Mussuru, should be on this list as he fits into category 3. He was able to move (almost teleport) from beside his brother on the ground to Luffy who was standing on the roof of the castle. If everyone approves I'll put him on the list. 02:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Not seen the movie. But its more then just being able to do that. Make sure you understand the conditions if you decide to add, the conditions are fragile. --One-Winged Hawk 07:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Here's a link in which Mushuuru's speed can be seen during his fight with Luffy. Two things about him I must say. 1) It's unbelievable that he's related to Wapol. 2) His concept gives the same vibe as Coola, Freeza's older brother, from Dragon Ball Z. Mugiwara Franky 07:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I had another look. Upon second review I noticed that he only uses this "teleportation" ability once and the rest of the time it's easy to follow him. So it's probably not worth mentioning. 23:19, 6 October 2008 (UTC) What about Garp? He passed the Straw Hats in Water 7 at a blur just to get to Luffy. --Yatanogarasu 16:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The known methods are there already, no one else can be entered until more info comes up. One-Winged Hawk 23:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Why is Oars on the list? Could someone cite a chapter or something? While I don't fully remember everything that happened in the fight the Oars article itself does not mention anything about super speed. While I don't remember any super speed one thing that makes me doubt that he could move super fast was it said it was Luffy's shadow based. Why would Luffy's shadow giving him the ability to use Luffy's version of Soru if Luffy needs the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Gear Second to pull it off? If he can move super fast someone should probably update the Oars article with it. Immolo 23:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Kuro's Shakushi Soru was identified as being "Super human speed" and Kuro's Shakushi identified as being roughly the same speed, the difference was literally the training to be able to identify ones own movements in which Shkushi doesn't include. Therefore only Shakushi has been identified to be traveling the same speed of Super human speed the other technique of Kuro's, though fast is like Brook; fast but not fast enough to be superhuman speed. --One-Winged Hawk 08:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Regarding Kuro's super-human speed technique, despite people calling it "Shakushi", his technique is actually called "Nuki Ashi" (Stealth Foot). "Shakushi" is the technique for him to utilize his super speed to kill his enemies, so please don't list that as his super-human speed technique. --Yatanogarasu 22:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::You said it yourself; :: "Shakushi" is the technique for him to utilize his super speed ::Oda also named THIS as the super human speed, not the attack or whatever. One-Winged Hawk 08:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::Vol.42 Chapter 401, Fan question: Which is faster, Kuro's Shakushi or CP9's Soru? :::Here is the answer :::Wait... Why hasn't that SBS question made it onto Kuro's page nor this one??? One-Winged Hawk 08:12, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay... Had to change it on the Soru bit of CP9's technique list page. Its corrected back to Shakushi on that page too. ::::Yatanogarasu, please double check you are correct before you edit, especially when you end up making silly mistakes like this (telling us off while at the same time admitting the technique is the one he needs for Super Speed). If everyone alters it back it has to be for a reason, if we're making a mistake, check up on it first and tell us all off then if you are indeed correct. I note you also altered it on the CP9's technique page right? If you had noted on that page too there is a reference linking to an SBS where the Shakushi was mentioned yet you didn't check up on it then? ::::If you don't know where to find the SBS answers, why didn't you ask? ::::If you did know where to find them, why didn't you look it up? ::::Still now we've had a hiccup and to save someone's else embarrassment, I'll get the references on the page today. ::::note: why didn't the others editing also add references? Just because one forgets doesn't mean we all need to forget! Yatanogarasu isn't solely the one to blame here, I'm part of them blame (started the page with references back when we were just setting up pages to have pages) along with others who edited the page after me. Somewhere along the line, a reference or two should have been added, yet none were? One-Winged Hawk 08:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Jinbei Jinbei managed to catch Luffy in Gear Second mode (officially classified as Super Human Speed) in Chapter 544 page 7. Should we classify Jinbei as having Super Human Speed? Yatanogarasu 17:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :ITs is equal speed or calculated interception? One-Winged Hawk 10:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Needles I think needles needs to be on this list. Several times he appears to move faster than the eye can follow, once when teleporting beside Luffy to put his claw to his throat, and once towards the end when approaching combat with Shiraiya. In the latter, he makes several rapid movements side to side without appearing to pass the intervening space. The biggest limitation I noticed is that he only has access to such speed when closing into combat. In actual hand to hand fights he is merely fast, not superhumanly so. 13:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that he should be mentioned. El Chupacabra 15:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Disagree, he is filler and won't ever be denyied or confirmed by Oda, nor was details of super speed even worked out at the time. A tricky position to be in, better off and safe then sorry. One-Winged Hawk 16:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The fact that he's filer doesn't mean that he can't have super-human speed. We could mention him in the trivia section. El Chupacabra 16:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::How about the "finer details" not refined then? You didn't take note of that. Its like the pre-explaination logia from the second movie, is she weak because of her power or weak because Oda hadn't let the greater Devil Fruit knowledge let out? One-Winged Hawk 16:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Pell When pell carried the bomb out of the city he had 5 seconds to do it... which means he traveled at least 1440km/h. I just wanted to know if anyone had anything against me adding him Biropg 18:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Killer On the page of the Supernovas, in the end, it is said that Killer has super human speed. I disagree with that, however someone should add him on this page or remove that sentence. --Meganoide 22:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk Should we put Mihawk in the list. In a new category named "Raw". What I mean is that he can follow Luffy in Gear 2nd (Super-Human Speed) and even strike him succesfully almost with no effort.--KishinZoro177 04:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Super-Human Speed Right. A LOT of people here seem to not understand the concept of Super-Human Speed. Super-Human Speed is anything above peak human speed, Usain Bolt as of now stands at the top of speed possible for a human to achieve putting him at the peak human mark. Let's make something clear. Someone who has not achieved Super-Human Speed cannot react to bullets and cannonballs. Something Zoro and Sanji do regularly, yes, I understand that the One Piece era uses musket balls. But musket balls are still far above speeds that a regular human can react to. To deflect a bullet from a distance of a meter or less you need Super-Human Speed, that much isn't up for debate. Base Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were able to catch CP9 members mid Soru and adjust their limbs/weapons accordingly to intercept their movements. Without Super-Human Speeds THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE. Your arms have to be capable of moving at, at least the speed of their Soru movements to prevent them from hitting you. Next, Zoro has been displaying Super-Human Speed ever since the Whiskey Peak Arc. He was able to disappear from the view of over 100 people from a distance of 30 meters or more (refer to Chapter 107 Page 14), hell even before then. If you didn't already know, average human reaction time is 0.1 seconds. For Zoro to have done that HE IS WELL ABOVE average human speeds, so much so that he can be considered Super-Human Speed. He was reacting to cannonballs and bullets left and right, he is Super-Human. Anything other than that isn't acceptable. The whole page is incorrect by common sense standards. Humans can't react to bullets from even 50 meters away. Zoro can do it from distances 1 meter or less, he's approaching hypersonic speeds if you calculate his speed mathematically. Sanji was moving so fast compared to Kalifa that she, a person classified here as "Super-Human" commented that he was fast, even faster than her (refer to Chapter 403 Page 6 for this one). Before she could extend her own leg to his torso, his leg was in her face, he can move his limbs faster than she can, she is classified as Super-Human, Sanji is not. Can anyone explain this nonsense in detail? Please, because right now none of this makes the slightest bit of sense. Blueno against a Base Luffy commented that Luffy could match his Soru speed perfectly, extra emphasis on the word perfectly (refer to Chapter 387 Page 15). Before Blueno could cross a fair distance Luffy was already in his face and had already slammed his face into the ground. Luffy moved himself faster than Blueno could (refer to Chapter 383 Page 12 and check this out for yourself). What's even worse is that people are actually looking for characters to say "HURR DURR he's moving at speeds greater than an average human" on every single occasion to confirm Super-Human Speeds. Is this not painfully apparent by seeing the characters move themselves? Well? Every speedy character above a CP9 member can be classified in the Super-Human Speed range. Doflamingo was moving at speeds so fast in the Marineford War that he was able to jump above Oars Jr.'s head, a renown New World captain and decapitate his leg before he even knew he was hit. Whitebeard whilst severely injured could stop Kizaru mid light movement and creep up on Sakazuki and smack him right in the face before he could react. Not Super-Human my back foot. Of course they are. 88movement 13:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that with such criteria, 90% of the characters shall be put in Super-Human_Strength or Super-Human_Strength. Hence these pages are not very useful. Especially when you have aberation like Miss Monday being categorized in Super-Human Strength when it is probably one of the weakest character of One Piece... The main problem is that we are confronting a level games issue. The stronger the heroes become, the stronger are their enemies. And the characters of the beginning who looked strong at that time are ridiculously weak compared to the average marineford warrior. Kdom 13:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Garp I believe Garp has Super-human Speed, since he could pass though all the Straw Hats Pirates and go straight to Luffy.Zero62422002 23:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Brook The reason I added Brook is because of his ability to run across water which is possible because of his lightweight body so please do not remove it without discussing your reasons on my talk page. Master Shannara (talk) October 3, 2010 (UTC) :It has already been discussed why Brook doesn't fit in this category. Unless he shows a clear use of Super-Human Speed that fits the criteria of the article he shouldn't be included! MasterDeva 17:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) He has already been listed as a Super-Human Speed user in the category and two articles. Master Shannara (talk) October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Because people were careless, that doesn't prove anything. There is no proof as of YET that he belongs in this category! MasterDeva 18:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) At the top of this page it states someone can only qualify for Super-Human Speed if they at least one of three conditions; they can use a technique such as Soru, their devil fruit gives them access to this ability, or they can move faster than the eye can follow. In Brook's case, he meets the third and to a lesser extent, the second condition. Master Shannara (talk) October 3, 2010 :Brook can't use Sore or any similar technique of that kind, his Devil Fruit grants him a second life which has nothing to do with speed! It hasn't been noted (by another character) that he moves at a speed that is difficult to follow (as far as I can recall at this moment). If you have any piece of proof stating the opposite then please write here the no. of chapter that mentions it and the exact phrase. Until then I ask you kindly to wait until this argument is resolved before adding that piece of info back. Thanks for your understanding. MasterDeva 18:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ch. 443; pg. 18 and later ch. 493-494; pg. 17-18, pg. 02. Brook was "running on top of the ocean", moving at speeds that made the illusion that Brook had many legs instead of two. This is possible mainly because of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Master Shannara talk October 3, 2010 (UTC) Bein' hit at speed If you can time a punch right, even a fast person by be hit by a slow one. Lets compare to Haki, one of the techniques allows users to dodge attacks - but that isn't 100% for sure they'll actually dodge the attack. In gear 2nd, Luffy got Sandersonia, who has the ability to use Haki to dodge. Its pretty much just the reverse of super speed, the use can predict moves but might be too slow to dodge them and they may be fast but a well placed blow will get them. --One-Winged Hawk 19:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC)